The proposed research will continue our efforts in the development of alkene diboration reactions. These transformations allow the selective conversion of inexpensive alkene and diene substrates into single enantiomer chiral compounds. Notably, the types of reaction products that arise from these new processes are difficult to make with other technologies. In the proposed work, we will study the mechanism of enantioselective diboration reactions so that we can develop more efficient catalysts. We will also introduce new chiral monodentate ligand structures that should be useful for the diboration reaction and other processes as well. Lastly, we will explore the utility of these processes to solve extant problems in asymmetric synthesis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Single enantiomer chiral compounds are important structures in modern human therapeutics. The handedness: that accompanies types of structures enables them to :fit: into physiological drug targets. The proposed research aims to develop new processes that allow for the economical construction of these types of chemical compounds.